1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to pulleys for driving belts and, more particularly, to such pulleys for the precision drive of thin belting.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to use rotatable sprockets or toothed pulleys to engage with openings in an endless belt to drive the belt.
Alternatively, an endless toothed belt is driven by rotatable pulleys with the belt teeth engaging in appropriately spaced openings in the pulleys.
Such arrangements have been complicated in their structures, unreliable in their use, and expensive in their manufacture.